Catching Yami
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Bit'o Yami/Seto FLUFF in the classroom.


Disclaimer: …Ne, you know the drill.

OGE: I suppose you're wondering why I'm not updating? Well, our modem fried and we've been without Internet access in a few weeks. So I've had to work on my grandmother's computer. This should hold ya'll over until I can post the other stuff. I actually got this idea from a story called 'Catching Kaiba'. I can't remember who did it and because of my limited access, I can't search for who did it. So…yeah.

 A bit of Yami/Seto fluff in the classroom. Enjoy!

Yami Mouto was bored. 

Sitting in a high school class with a boring teacher who thought everyone but her was totally ignorant in the subject. He could care less about the congruent angles of a quadrilateral. He had people that did that for him in Egypt. And his High Priest handled all the technical stuff. 

Speaking of his High Priest, Yami cast a glance over in Kaiba's direction. He was wearing the same school uniform as himself, but Seto just looked so good, Yami wanted to peel those offending clothes off him. 

Said Pharaoh shifted in his seat at the mental picture. Since regaining his memories, he had remembered his relationship with his priest. And after seeing that Seto Kaiba was his reincarnation, it didn't take long for old feelings to resurface. 

The only problem was, how to get him to realize his past feelings. That or how to get him across one of these desks and ravish him senseless. 

He rather liked the second idea but had a feeling the other students wouldn't like the show very much. Especially Tea, but he could care less about that; he wanted to get into Kaiba's uniform now!

**********************

Algebra.

Seto Kaiba hated Algebra.

Not that it was exceptionally hard or relatively easy.

He just hated the subject in general. 

And any other math for that matter.

He needed a source of entertainment. Something to keep him occupied so he'd stay awake long enough for the class to end. He'd read all his books and doodled on his paper so much there was little room for anything else. 

Jou was sleeping with his head leaning back and a trail of drool coming from his mouth. Ugh, he really didn't want to mess with that one right now. Best just remember it when class got out and Joey tried to pick a fight. 

_Anou…Best to let sleeping dogs lie, I guess,_ He thought to himself. 

Then he looked over to Yami. He was off in dreamland with a perfectly hentai smile on his face. Whatever he was thinking about seemed to be keeping him from coming back to reality. And to be frank, Kaiba was getting jealous. Whether it was from Yami's thinking in that manner about someone or the fact he was escaping reality while he was stuck between a drooling hound dog and a 50-year-old mattress of a teacher, he didn't know; he was just jealous. 

He'd noticed the Pharaoh looking at him when he thought he wasn't paying attention. And he knew the 'accidental' brushes weren't accidents at all. And the fact that Yami would always drop something in front of his desk, near his own so he'd have to bend over to pick it up. The Pharaoh was attracted to him. 

A _clink_ on the floor got his attention. His pen fell on the floor. Thinking nothing of it, he bent over to get it. That's when he felt eyes in his back. Kaiba cast a quick glance behind him. Yami immediately turned his head to the ceiling and whistled innocently. 

_Innocent my dueling deck. He was watching me! _

Then an incredibly wicked idea came to him. Something to keep him occupied and test the Pharaoh's limits. A game that he would win no matter what. 

_This should be very, very interesting. _

****************

Yami couldn't help himself. It was just too tempting. He had to do it. He really had to do it. He tried to look away, but there was no denying it.

The former priest had a backside to die for.

He used to pinch Sephiroth all the time. He loved to watch him yelp and jump up in the air. Such a gorgeous priest he was. And Seto inherited every single trait; beautiful back included. He really wanted to just palm that-

" Holy Ra…" 

Yami had stopped mid-thought when he caught sight of what the former priest was doing. Seto had started to suck on the end of his pen and was doing it in the most hentai fashion. 

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying it. Every once and a while a bubblegum pink tongue would snake around the pen shaft before retreating. And soon he began to move the pen in and out of his mouth. 

Yami was dying in his seat. He couldn't even cross his legs and had to shift in the desk every once and a while. Ra, this was torment. This was worse than that time he watched Sephiroth bathe in a hot spring. 

Ack! Not helpful images. The last thing I need is images of my yummy priest half naked and dripping in hot water while he moans… Son of Horus, I'm doing it again!! 

****************

 _Hah, look at him. He's practically dying over there. _

Seto smirked around his pen. Yami was having a helluva time staying seated and keeping away from him. He knew the Pharaoh was going to be in pure agony from his menstruations.  

This was fun. He should have thought of this a long time ago. He was enjoying this. Yami was going to rip his clothes off sooner or later, but he would still be having his fun.

_I wonder how much more he can take…_Seto smirked again. 

*****************

Yami could barely take anymore. Seto was making him crazy. He needed to focus on something else. Something that wasn't blue and didn't remind him of Seto.

Let's see, there was Jou, but he was fast asleep and drooling. Then there was Yugi, he was staring at Ryou; who was staring back when Yugi wasn't looking. Those two needed to quit beating around the bush and just get together. Everyone knows they belong together but them. 

There was Honda. But he was busy reading a motorcycle magazine. Yami had actually had an intelligent conversation with him about bikes and cars. Who knew Honda had the potential to be a motorcycle detailer?

Then there was Anzu. 

Masaki Anzu. 

Or as Kaiba put it, " Forever Friendship Girl". And he usually added " and her sidekick Puppy Jou ", whenever Jou was around.  

Yami chuckled a little at that. His former priest was very clever. Especially at insults. He remembered once they had been in the middle of a duel and he had been rendered into silent seething because Seto had said something so insulting and clever, he couldn't think of anything to snap back with. 

In fact Seto was-

Leaning over the back of his desk and stretching with a pleasurable expression on his face. He was moaning only loud enough for him to hear. His lips were parted and he had lifted his hips up to nearly the point where his butt wasn't even touching the chair anymore. 

_Oh now that's just cruel!!_

Yami peeled his eyes away to look at the clock. Thank Ra they only had a few more minutes of class left or he might just give them all a show in human reproduction their biology class couldn't give. 

Just five more minutes…Just five more minutes…Just- Look at the butt on that CEO!!!! 

Apparently, Seto had knocked his backpack over by accident and spilled the contents of it all over the floor. He was bending over picking everything up and giving Yami a show that had him sweating, chewing on his lip and griping the desk until his knuckles turned white.

Accidentally my Dark Magician! He's doing this on purpose! Oh that evil dragon tamer! He's making me suffer purposely for his enjoyment! Well, he'll just have to pay for this as soon as class is over and that should be in about…3…2…1

RING 

Yami smirked and looked over in Seto's direction. He was gathering his things and getting ready to get out of the classroom. He didn't even look up in his direction. 

Perfect. An unsuspecting prey is always the best. A predatory grin spread over Yami's face. Oh he would have his payback and his former priest too.

I'll get you Seto Kaiba; and your gorgeous butt too.

******************

Seto gathered his things and got ready to leave the classroom. He would have to head to KaibaCorp. right after school. He would have to make sure that those idiots didn't burn the building down while he was gone. It was by pure luck it didn't disintegrate while he was at school.

He thought of all the things he would have to do there while walking out of the classroom. If he had been thinking, he would have noticed predatory red eyes watching him leave. 

Kaiba went over to his locker and started to put up the books he didn't need and get the ones he would. 

" At least it's not too much work. I can breeze through it easily and –"

SLAM 

A hand shut his locker for him and lingered there. That hand was connected to an arm under a blue sleeve. That arm was connected to a torso. A torso that wore a leather shirt under the blue uniform jacket and connected to a neck. A neck that had a Millennium Puzzle dangling from it and supported a head. A head that sported tri-color hair and had a face. A face that had crimson eyes and a predatory grin that meant bad news for Kaiba. 

" Pharaoh? Is there something I can help you with?" 

Yami said nothing and knocked his bag from his hand. Before Seto could ask what he was doing, he pinned him to the lockers by his waist and held his hands above his head with one hand.

" As a matter of fact, my priest, there is something you can help me with." Yami grinded his hips into Seto's; causing the CEO to blush. 

" I see…But these are school grounds. People could see us."

Yami chuckled and shook his head." If you'd take a look around the hallway, you'd see we're the last students in the foyer."

Seto looked around Yami and did indeed notice it was empty. They were alone. He was on his own in the hall with a very aroused Pharaoh.  

" Uh oh."

" I caught your little show for me Seto." Yami backed up a little and let him go.

Seto rubbed his wrists and looked at him; unsure. " You-You did?"

" Mm-hmm. Very nice display. I liked what I saw."

Yami walked in a little circle, then turned to face Seto with his arms crossed. He still had that predatory look in his eyes and a wicked grin on his face. This did not prove to help Seto's uneasiness about the Pharaoh. He was planning something.

" Really?"

" Yes I did. And now I'm going to show you how much."

Yami uncrossed his arms and pushed Seto into an open, but empty classroom. He fell against the desk and with his limbs hanging off. The King of Games stalked in and jumped on top of him; just a breathe from his face.

" Class is in session Kaiba." 


End file.
